Traditional illumination displays use optical fibers in a panel, where the surface of the optical fibers may be disrupted at desired locations to enable light to emit laterally, forming an intended graphic pattern or image. However, the luminescence intensity and scattering intensity of these displays are often unsatisfactory, highlighted with unattractive color patterns and under-performing light amplification.
Consequently, it is desirable to manufacture illumination displays with improved controlled patterns. It is also desirable to manufacture illumination displays with improved color, luminescence intensity, scattering intensity and light self-amplification.